


Fur-tunate Encounters

by Imalmostmeagain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff gets a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalmostmeagain/pseuds/Imalmostmeagain
Summary: Wanda finds something interesting on her walk home.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Fur-tunate Encounters

The crisp, cool autumn air gently blew across Wanda’s face, red and orange colored leaves dancing at her feet. Unlike the other Avengers, Wanda usually opted for walking as her primary form of transportation, if the location permitted it that is. She pushed her hands in her jacket pockets as she strolled down the sidewalk, drinking in everything the world had to offer. 

When she was younger, she didn’t really get a chance to do things such as this. Being homeless didn’t allow it and certainly not HYDRA; her and Pietro were weapons, nothing more, nothing less. The thought of her fallen brother unconsciously brought tears to her pale yet striking green eyes, but she wasn’t as dejected about it as she once was. She got help from her friends, many of which she considered family and vice versa, who helped her properly grieve her losses.

The sound of rustling in the bushes made her stand on guard, Natasha’s teachings coming a long way. She stood her ground, red, magic glittered from her fingertips, ready for a fight. She patiently waited for _something_ or _someone_ to come at her, taking the defensive for now. A few seconds passed before a soft mewling met her ears.

A small tuxedo cat emerged from beneath the bush, coated in dirt and weeds. The crimson magic disappeared from the young woman’s hands as she dropped to her knees, mouth and eyes wide with adoration. “Oh my god, you’re the cutest little thing ever,” she whispered as she stuck her hand out for it to smell. The small creature curiously eyed the woman kneeling in front of it, before deciding to nestle its head against the outstretched hand.

Wanda quietly squealed as the cat allows her to softly scratch behind its ears, soft purrs vibrating from within it’s fur coated chest.   
“Come on. You’re coming home with me,” she stated as she scooped it up and tucked it inside her jacket, holding it close.  
“Hello Ms. Maximoff, welcome home,” the voice of FRIDAY rang out from above as she approached the front door.  
“Hello FRIDAY,” she greeted as she slipped into the Tower.

She discretely slipped past Steve who was standing in the kitchen, making dinner for the night.   
“Hello Wanda, where have you been?”   
“Uhh I was just going for a walk,” she replied, her back still facing Steve.  
“Whatcha got over there?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Uh huh, nothing. Lemme see.”

Wanda slowly turned on her heels to reveal the little kitten in her jacket.   
“Aww Wanda, he’s adorable.”  
“I found him on the side of the road when I was walking home. Well actually, he found me,” she stated as she placed the kitten on the couch cushion next to her. The kitten must have decided Wanda was more comfortable than the couch as it carefully crawled into her lap and curled in on itself.

“What are you going to do with it?”   
“I was hoping that Nat was here so I could ask her if we could keep him.”  
“You know, you don’t have to ask. You’re 23, an adult now.”  
“I know but... I... It still feels like I have to ask, I don’t know why...” she trailed off, petting the furball in her lap. Steve understood the underlying message hidden in her response but decided to leave it alone for now.

“Do you think she’ll let us keep him?” She innocently asked, her big, green doe eyes staring up at him.   
“I don’t see why not. Do you wanna assist me with dinner tonight?” Steve asked, changing the topic.  
“Sure Steve. Lemme just take a shower first and put him somewhere,” she stated, carrying the cat into her room.

* * *

She quickly showered and got dressed, meeting Steve back in the kitchen. Red whisps danced around the room as Wanda used her magic to grab all the ingredients Steve asked for.They made nice conversation as the cat walked through Wanda’s feet, begging for attention. Wanda looked up towards the ceiling, calling for FRIDAY.   
“FRIDAY, can you let everybody know that dinner is ready please?”  
“Yes Ms. Maximoff.”

Footsteps were heard as everybody made their way to the kitchen, and subsequently the dining table, as they all began to eat and chatter.   
“Woooah, what ya got there kid?” Clint asked as he saw something small and black at the witch’s feet.  
“A cat,” she answered nonchalantly as she shoved a forkful of chicken into her mouth.   
“A cat. Really? I wouldn’t have expected you to really be into the “witch with a black cat” archetype but to each his own, I guess,” Sam chimed in.   
“What about Redwing? You call him your pet and he’s bird based... and bird shaped!” Wanda gently yelled from her seat across the table.

“Ahh but there is no trope regarding birds and bird shaped things,” Sam confidently stated.  
“Well, Clint technically has a nest. What about that?” Bucky genuinely asked, siding with Wanda.  
“That’s him being a basic bird man, not me,” Sam replied.   
“Yeah yeah yeah. Since you’re bird “themed” too, the statement applies to you as well,” Clint gestured.   
“Guys enough. Eat your dinner,” Steve declared, cutting through the playful bickering. “Yeah besides...he came to me,” Wanda stated as she stuck her tongue at Sam and Clint and secretly fed small pieces of her chicken to the cat.

The group sat around the living room after dinner to watch a movie as they digested before bed.   
“He have a name yet?” Bucky asked from beside Wanda on the couch.  
“I was thinking maybe Cobweb?” She answered as she glanced over at Bucky.  
“Ahh really witchy. Better than Salem or Shadow, I guess,” Clint playfully remarked as he continued watching the screen.   
”Yeah... I see you what you did there. You got a spider and witch thing goin. Cute,” Sam grinned as he carefully went to pet the cat.  
“Did you tell Nat yet?” Bucky softly inquired, sleep getting the better of him.   
“No, I was gonna tell her after her mission.” Wanda grinned as the small feline curled up on her chest.

Sunset drifted into night as the group said their good nights and headed to their separate rooms. Natasha still wasn’t back so Wanda would have to wait till the next day to talk to her. The little black cat patiently pawed at the foot of Wanda’s bed as she crawled in on top. She carefully placed him on the bed next to her, pulling her office chair out and stacking some books on the floor for easy cat access.

The cat curled up by Wanda’s stomach, radiating a gentle heat as they drifted off to sleep. Natasha had arrived back from her mission in the early hours of the morning. She was exhausted and opted to just take a shower and sleep, food could wait till the morning. As she headed towards her room, she made a pit stop by Wanda’s door, quietly peering in.

The young Sokovian was peacefully sleeping. Her arms and hair were haphazardly strewn across the bed, light snores escaping her mouth. Natasha smiled to herself as she went to her own room. After a quick shower, Natasha was dressed in a loose t shirt that she was sure was Steve’s, and plain black sweatpants. Wanda was safe and asleep, relieving the tension in her shoulders, her exhaustion winning out.   


* * *

Natasha was the first one up in the morning, making breakfast for everyone. It was a standard really, Natasha only need 3-4 hours of sleep to get by, which usually meant she was up at the crack of dawn. She placed some sunny side up eggs, bacon, and potatoes on a plate and grabbed Wanda’s favorite mug,  _FEELIN WITCHY,_ and filled it with hot, roasted coffee. She easily balanced the plate and drink in one hand as the other graciously went to knock on the wooden barrier keeping her separated from Wanda.

“Morning маленькая ведьма,” she greeted sweetly.   
Wanda gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning slightly as she propped herself up against her olive green pillows.  
“I made you breakf- what is that?” Natasha questioned as the smile dropped from her face.  
“Oh this is Cobwebb the cat, I’m thinking of nicknaming him Webby though.”  
“Why is it here?”she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, placing the plate of food off to the side, at arms length away. The mug was carefully transferred to the small bedside table.

“Well, I was walking home when he popped out the bushes. He’s cute, isn’t he?” She grinned, accent coating her words.   
“He will be my new best friend. At least... I think he’s a he,” she frowned.  
She picked up the black and white kitten, who squeaked in protest as she cautiously looked underneath its tummy.  
“He is a he!” She excitedly confirmed as she placed him back in his spot on the bed.

“Wanda, what are we going to do with a cat?”   
“I don’t know, you’re good with strays,” Wanda confessed as she looked at the cat. Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared at the petite brunette.  
“You know, feed him, play with him, nurture him. Just like you did with me.”  
“That’s not entirely the same thing,” Natasha responded back, eyes bouncing from Wanda to the cat.  
“Is it not? You picked me up from the streets and gave me a home, just as I did this little guy.”  
Natasha tilted her head in thought. Wanda was right, she did do all that, but she wouldn’t compare her to a mangy animal.

“It’s not a bad thing. I got lucky and so did he” she smiled back as she scratched his ear. Cobweb reveled in the affection, gladly eating it up, loud purrs pouring from his body. “Do you even have the proper equipment to care for this thing?”  
“Well, I had FRIDAY order a carrier, litter box, and food. She said that it would probably arrive tomorrow though,” Wanda answered feeding the cat a small piece of her bacon. “Have you taken it to the vet?”  
“No, not yet. I wanted to wait for the carrier to come in.”  
“Well, I guess once he goes to the vet, he's going to need a place to come back to,” Natasha said slowly.

Wanda’s peridot eyes widened at the revelation.   
“You mean he can stay here?!” She excitedly bounced as she grinned from ear to ear. She threw her lithe body into Natasha’s chest, almost knocking them off the bed.  
“Yes but only after we make sure nobody is looking for him and that he’s healthy,” Natasha smiled as she steadied her and the Sokovian, kissing the crown of Wanda’s head.  
“Okay! Okay! I can live with that!” She nodded in the crook of Natasha’s neck.

“Thanks mom! You’re the best! я тебя люблю! I have to tell the others,” she excitedly rambled, as she scurried out of bed.  
“Hey Sam, Steve... she said he could stay!” Wanda yelled as she raced down the hall. Natasha playfully groaned at how loud the woman was being, it was only 6:10 in the morning.   
“Hey Bucky! Webby’s gonna be your new little brother!” She faintly heard as she turned to face the small black and white cat who was carefully sniffling the long forgotten plate of food.

“You’re actually very cute. But shh... Wanda can’t know,” Natasha said softly as she stroked the dark fur on Webby’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> маленькая ведьма- little witch  
> я тебя люблю- I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> маленькая ведьма- little witch  
> я тебя люблю!- I love you


End file.
